When Gangsters Roam
by random.val
Summary: Vikki is shocked to overhear Dark Gangsters are holding Hogwarts for ransom with their dark magic, but when no one believes her, she calls upon the famous Auror Harry Potter and his trusty side kick to help
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

When Gangsters Roam

Vikki's favourite past time was to take long walks around the castle alone, when the moon is out and the night is young. It was the perfect time for her to observe nature around her with bare senses and smell the fragrance of fresh air.

Being a second year at Hogwarts, Vikki was shy and wasn't very popular, sure she had friends here and there, but they weren't the kind of friends she wanted to share her personal thoughts with. Yeah, her friends would for sure stick up for her and have her back and all, but they weren't the type to sacrifice anything of their own for her, Vikki was. The students' at Hogwarts wasn't very friendly anymore, much unlike the times when Dumbledore was still headmaster and alive. Nobody was trust worthy, and everyone's motto was, all for one and one for themselves. It seemed that way for all of the students, all except for Vikki.

She stood on the edge of the lake and gazed at the looming castle. Shadows edged its old stones and imagined how it might've looked when it was still running purposefully. With Dumbledore dead and a new headmaster whose as smart as a donkey, Hogwarts was a mess; students ran freely whenever they liked around the school, under no rule at all, the professors had no right to rule over them due to the new Wizarding Law of Independence. The walls of the old castle were run down and graphitized on with no caretaker to clean it off with magic. The Ancient magic spells of Hogwarts had long ago worn off and now this castle was just like a modern age school in a castle that teaches magic.

Vikki recalled earlier in that day when she was being teased about her hair, it was shoulder length and straight; the colour of rich hazelnuts, everyone in her family had loved its luscious colour. Why did they have to make fun of it? Was it really that bad looking? Were my family members lying to me? So many questions whirred inside Vikki's mind, she was upset inside, but she didn't have the nerve to tell anybody because she was afraid of more rumours.

Trotting around the beautiful shining lake, she took in mind the peacefulness, not wanting to take it for granted. The full moon shone onto the glistening lake making the ripples sparkle as they danced in the rhythm of the silvery water. Sometimes when she comes here at the right time, she can gaze at the merpeople who swim just below the surface of the water; you can see the glint of their tails as they glide swiftly in the water. She could hear them sing, in elegant voices that sound like heaven on earth, and she was terribly jealous of them.

Her eyelids feeling suddenly heavy, she decided to go back inside for some shut eye for at least a few hours before class started, either that or she can skip Herbology, who needs it? Honestly, how can a couple of plants help you through life? She thought. Tiredly, she headed around the darkened school towards the side door in which she took to step outside.

But the minute before she opened the old oak door, she heard voices, faintly at first, but as she focused her attention to them, the voices were clearer and she could hear every word they were saying.

"How many people live here?" a deep male voice inquired.

"Not sure, about…uh…2000 or so?" said a hoarse voice.

"Excellent, we'll hold them all for ransom, the Fudge won't say no when there's 2000 lives at stake." He grunted.

"That Minister of Magic is a dumb ass, nothing is in our way now!" he man laughed in the shadows along with his scheming partner.

"We're the new Dark Lords!" they guffawed.

Ever since the permanent death of Voldemort, gangsters roam the streets of magical darkness, they live to curse innocent people and steal immense sums of wizard money. They were unstoppable because of the chaos in the Ministry, the minister was overloaded with documents to pore his mind over, the dementors at Azkaban were all destroyed due to the risks of danger, and Aurors already had their hands full up.

Dark Gansters were greatly feared due to their powerful dark magic passed down by the old Death Eaters, they were the new Voldemort, they were everywhere in the streets of muggle homes, casting spells to kill and rob, but they were never expected to come to a place like Hogwarts.

Vikki was stunned at what she heard and didn't know what to do, silently and carefully, she stepped back and went inside the castle.


	2. Chapter 2: Milky Madness

Vikki ran as fast as her legs can carry her all the way back to her dormitory room where the other three girls were already asleep. Panting for breathe while trying to be quiet, she sat on her bed and pulled the curtains closed around her four poster bed. Sitting in the pitch black, safe and sound in her own bed, she thought over what just happened. There was a possibility that it was all a joke, but then why were they there? They surely didn't go to Hogwarts, they were so old! They were definitely not professors.

Vikki took a deep breathe and decided to look out her window to see if they were still there. She slid the barred window open a little bit just so she can poke her head out and looked down at where the two men were supposedly standing. They weren't there anymore.

Feeling relieved, Vikki sank down into her pillows and closed her eyes. Maybe things will turn out normal tomorrow, she thought.

The next morning, she awoke at 6:00 to get ready for breakfast before her first classes. Memories of the night before were still fresh in her mind, but she wasn't sure if she was supposed to say anything. What if it wasn't true after all? They'd all think she was a fool, and she might even loose her only friends.

In the Great hall, she took her usual seat beside Maggie, one of her friends, she was boy-crazy and had a different boyfriend almost every week, she was very conscious about her hair, she was so obsessed over it, instead of doing homework she'd be curling her golden locks every night, therefore having to borrow Vikki's homework and copying it the next morning. On the other side of the table, sat Nikki and Jasmine, they were twins and acted like them too, they wore the same thing of course, put their hair up the same way, same dark brown eyes, same coloured manicures, same everything. They were so identical; even they can't even tell which is which.

"How does my mascara look?" Maggie asked as she tucked away her makeup bag. "It looks nice! As always," said Jasmine, or Nikki.

"What do you think, Vikki? Does it match the blue eye shadow? Or should I put on purple?" she questioned.

Vikki was lost in thought and didn't even hear Maggie talking to her. Impatiently, Maggie jabbed her in the ribs with her finger, making Vikki squeal with pain. She snapped back to reality and rubbed her sore rib with her hands.

"What do you want?" she demanded angrily.

"What's wrong with you, you were so zoned out!" Maggie told her with a sigh, "Were you daydreaming of _him_ again?"

Oh no, not _this_ subject again… Vikki thought. She regretted ever telling them that she had a huge crush on Owen Brown, a third year student in the same house. He caught her attention the moment she lay eyes on him, it was mainly those big blue eyes that were so beautiful…it was just like a painting except nobody could really capture the actual beauty of them. Every time they caught eye contact for those few seconds she'd savour it in her mind and wish that he'd actually notice her.

"Vikki, get over him, you have no chance with him," Maggie sighed exasperatedly as she applied more mascara.

Annoyed, Vikki glowered at Maggie, hinting for her to "shut the fuck up." But obviously, Maggie didn't take hints, at all. Instead she went on, "No offense Vikki baby, I'm going to be frank with you, he will never like you; you're just not his type!"

"Maggie! That wasn't very nice!" Jasmine or Nikki protested.

Vikki was both offended and angry, Maggie was always like this; she jumps to conclusions and assumes all the time. Vikki didn't even have a chance to explain what was really on her mind, neither did Maggie give her a chance to, before she blurted out what she thought was the truth.

"Vikki, she didn't mean it like that, Maggie apologize to her!" said the other Jasmine or Nikki.

"Why should I apologize for the truth?" Maggie snapped, as she adjusted her earrings.

"Because you offended me," Vikki said through gritted teeth.

"Oh, my bad…" Maggie said carelessly as she flipped her hair and winked at a boy sitting at the Ravenclaw table.

Vikki scowled at Maggie, "When do you ever care about anyone but yourself?" Angrily, Vikki grabbed her cup of milk and splashed it all over Maggie's hair, face and front of her clothes.

Maggie said nothing and sat there stunned at what happened. People started to stare and some started giggling and pointing. Maggie started to breathe heavily signifying her anger, Vikki took the cue to leave and go back to her dorm before she catches up.

"MY MASCARA! IT'S RUINED!" Vikki could hear her scream as she quickly skipped out of the Great Hall.

She turned a corner and started to laugh, first as little stifled giggles, then they turned into uncontrollable loud loathing laughs, she leaned against the wall and laughed until tears were at the corner of her eyes.

"I sure taught that bitch!" she said out loud.

Getting of her hysterias, she got up and the rest of the way to her dorm, feeling happy about getting Maggie back and embarrassing her for once.

Before she got to the stairs, she heard a voice behind her, "Vikki Wilson, will you please halt, I'd like a word…"


	3. Chapter 3: False Friends

Vikki spun around and stood face to face with Owen Brown. She sighed in relief that it wasn't a professor, and then got excited again realizing he was actually talking to her.

"Oh…hi…Owen…" she breathed with obvious ecstasy.

"Wow, what a show that was back there, no one really expected something like that from you…" he grinned.

"Y-yeah…" she stuttered nervously.

He started laughing.

She stood there awkwardly looking at him as he laughed wildly, feeling embarrassed and self conscious. _Is there something in my hair? Is my uniform backwards?_ She thought, thinking that he was laughing at her appearance. Then she discovered, instead of laughing at her looks, he was laughing at the milk incident. _What an idiot I am!_ She shook her head.

"That was so classic, cat fight I'd say," he said warmly, as he put an arm over her shoulder.

Vikki's eyes widened, _HE TOUCHED ME! HE IS TOUCHING ME! _She screamed in her head. His face was inches from hers and she could smell his breath oftoast and cheese.

"So, Vikki baby, you wanna go to Hogsmeade tonight?" he asked her sweetly.

She was stunned, had Owen just asked her out? Vikki felt her cheeks grow hot as she asked in a squeak of a voice, "Just you and me?"

He winked, "Of course, babe. What do ya say?"

She gulped and nodded ferociously. He started to laugh again and together they went back to the Griffindor common room. As they stepped inside the entrance to a warm and cozy common room, Maggie stepped out of her hiding place behind a random statue and smirked.

"That's what you get for messing with me and my makeup." She growled with an evil glint in her blue eyes.

The sun was setting and Vikki stood at the front doors, waiting for her date to show up. She'd been standing there in the same spot for a long while, but Owen still hasn't come down yet. _Patience_, she kept telling herself.

Finally, she heard footsteps. Feeling ecstatic and the butterflies in her stomach, she tugged at her skirt and hastily raked through her hair with her fingers. Preparing herself for her love, she waited for him to turn the corner.

But it wasn't him.

"P-professor Snape…" she stammered.

"What are you doing." He asked curtly, hardly parting his lips.

"Uh…Watching the beautiful sunset!" she muttered.

"What sun, the sun has set already," he observed, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, ha ha, I must've fallen asleep with my eyes open!" she said nervously.

"If I find anything out of the ordinary tomorrow, I'd know it's you." He informed her, his eyes flashing.

"Yes, sir," She replied.

He stalked off, his black robes billowing behind him.

Sighing sadly, knowing that'd he never come. Feeling extremely disheartened, she headed back up to the dormitory.

The next morning at breakfast, she sat with only Jasmine and Nikki, Maggie was nowhere to be seen, neither was Owen. Vikki had told her two friends what had happened the night before and was rewarded with comforting words.

"It's okay; he's a jerk anyway…" Jasmine or Nikki said.

"Yeah, he's not worth it," the other Jasmine or Nikki said soothingly.

"Um, you guys…I wanna tell you something," started Vikki.

"What's up?" Jasmine or Nikki asked nicely.

Vikki explained her encounter with the Dark Gangsters. She expected her two friends to believe her, but they didn't.

"Okay, Vikki, you've really gone too far, we can believe that Owen asked you out and totally showed you up, but now Dark Gangsters? How much attention do you want?" Jasmine or Nikki rolled her eyes.

"I'm telling the truth!" Vikki protested.

"For sure." The other Jasmine or Nikki said sarcastically.

Vikki was almost screaming, "I'm telling the truth! Why won't you believe me?"

"Would you believe us if we said we saw Dark Gangsters on Hogwarts' property?" Nikki or Jasmine demanded.

"YEAH!" Vikki said defiantly.

"Yeah, right." Both Jasmine and Nikki rolled their eyes.

"Fine! Don't believe me; just wait until they get here." Vikki said angrily. With that, she stomped out of the Great Hall.

Just as she turned the corner, she ran into Maggie, and Owen, who were at the time, snogging away like their lips were glued together. Maggie caught Vikki's eye and smirked with her mouth still attached to Owen's.

"Well, well, if it isn't Vikki…" Maggie spat, she said Vikki's name like it was dirty and grotesque.

Vikki was speechless; she knew Maggie could be a total bitch, but this?

"We're dating now," Maggie explained smugly.

"Yeah," Owen said, "Ha, did you really expect me to go out with you? You actually waited at the front doors?"

When she didn't respond, he took it as a yes and burst out laughing again; but this time he was laughing at her stupidity.

Vikki was deeply insulted and tears sprung to her eyes, making her eyesight blurred.

"Aww, look at the poor fatherless baby, she's crying," cooed Owen spitefully, "You're the dumbest ass I've ever seen, did you really think I'd go out with you? You're stupid, you're ugly, you have ugly hair, your face is demented and you can't put makeup on properly."

A single tear trickled down Vikki's cheek and she quickly wiped it away. Wanting to hear no more, she turned away from them and ran outside, hearing hateful laughter behind her.


End file.
